The one that knocks
by Doood33
Summary: You had no idea what to expect when your new friend Lincoln invites you to come over and hang out. What you never expected was an encounter with his sister Lucy, the start of a budding romance. (ReaderXLucy)
1. Game on!

Knock knock. You knock on the door of Lincoln Loud, your new friend from school. Lincoln is a wonderful person who accepted you even though you just transferred a few days ago. He warmed up to you and invited you to play at his house. After dropping off your school bag, you run to his house.

The door opens while caught in though and you are taken aback by the girl in front of you. She is a around the same age as Lincoln and yourself, wearing black clothing and her dark black hair covering her eyes. She smiles at you. "H-hi there. I-I'm here to see Lincoln?" No matter how much you tried not to stutter your words, something about this girl throws you off.

You feel warm talking to her. "Ah, well if that's the case, you missed him by just a few minutes. He left with the rest of my family to go see a movie." She tells you, playing with her hair. You feel your face heat up by her actions. You rub the back of your neck. "O-oh. That's alright then. I guess we can hang out another day." You tell the girl. As you turn to go home, you feel her grab you by the shirt collar.

"You know if you want, you could come inside and wait for him. He'll only be a gone a few hours." She suggests, her smile never fading. You think it might be a weird, but something about the girl convinces you otherwise. "Sure." That one word is all you can manage to say without looking like a fool. She takes your hand in her own, making you feel warm once again. "M-my name is..." You manage to tell her as she leads you into the house. She giggles slightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." With those words, the door closes.

Once inside, you can tell the house is shared by more than a handful of people. Toys are scattered around the place making it seem smaller than it is. Lucy sees you looking around and chuckles. "I know what you must think, but it's usually less messy than this. It was a hectic day." You are informed. In reality, you were really looking around to distract yourself from this feeling you have been experiencing since Lucy opened the door.

You try and stay silent as not to embarrass yourself in front of the only girl you've ever met who actually acknowledges your existence. She leads you up the stairs and into one of the many door lining the walls. Inside you find a room with two beds, the room split down the middle separating opposing sides. On the right, a room covered with sports equipment of all shapes and sizes. On the left a dark, gloomy room giving off the vibe of despair and sadness. You don't have to ask which side was Lucy's.

Lucy closes the door and brings you to the center of the room where she sits you down. She crosses the room and pulls a bottle from under her bed, then returns to sit across from you. Putting the bottle on the ground, Lucy smiles at you. "So, do you want to play a game with me?" Lucy asks, a slight blush showing on her face. You return the blush, accompanied with a shy, awkward smile.

You consider the consequences and dangers of playing , but curiosity gets the best of you and you agree to play. Lucy explains the game of truth or dare and starts off. She spins the bottle and it lands on your side. "My turn~" Lucy says in a seductive voice. You feel your pants get tight as your member begins to wake up. Something about the way she said that gives you a feeling of... excitement? It's hard to explain.

Lucy taps the floor playfully. "I pick truth. Do you think I'm cute?" She asks. You swallow the lump in your throat and nod without a second thought. There is no lying to yourself. You've only know this girl's for a few minutes, but you've been infatuated with her since she opened the door. She blushes harder and spins the bottle again. As it spins, in your mind you hope it lands on her. There's been one thing you've wanted to see since the beginning.

Thankfully, your wish comes true. The bottle is in her side. She smiles to you. "Alright, your turn. Remember, nothing is off limits. Nothing~" She informs you. She's giving you strong signals and you consider it, but you resist the urge to do anything enticing until you do the first request on your mind. "So, I can ask for anything right? Nothing off the table?" You ask, needing to be sure. She nods as if expecting the worst.

You take a deep breath and say, "Show me your eyes." At this moment, her smile fades and uncertainty washes over her. "W-what?" Lucy stutters. You sit up straight and state the request again. "You said anything so I want to see your eyes. Since the moment I saw you all I've been thinking about is how weird I feel and how it's because of you. I know you wanted me to try something on you, but I felt like my request takes precedence."

Lucy falls backwards as she tries to stand, causing her to fall on her back. You quickly scuttle to her to find her hair parted and what was underneath is revealed. The most beautiful set of shimmering blue eyes stare up into your own with trails of tears lining her face. You panic and start to apologize when she tells you to stop. "No, it's alright. It's just been so long since anyone has asked to see them. Thank you." She tell you, before leaning up and kissing you on the lips.

You freeze up at first. Something of this caliber shouldn't be happening to you for another few years. A few seconds later you begin to kiss Lucy back, pulling her back up. The two of you stay on the ground kissing each other for a few minutes before Lucy breaks away and leads you to her bed where she pushes you down. You look up and the scene before you makes your jaw drop.

She begins to take off her shirt, which excites you more than you ever have been. She throws it to the side and shows her body to you. Her pale body is small and thin, and her breasts are small yet perky. The complete opposite to the owner, her panties were a deep red and full of elegant designs. She walks over to you and unbuttons your pants before she pulls them down, revealing your erect cock. Takes one look and shivers with delight. The girl pulls a headband from her bedside table and uses it to keep the hair from her eyes.

Lucy takes her panties off and helps you take the remaining of your clothes off. Both of you have given yourselves to the primal side, moving straight to the main event. She is on top of you, adjusting the angle of your cock to her opening. As she slides the head around trying to get the right point, pleasure of a new kind is stuck into your mind. She finds the hole and grips your hand for support.

Lucy slowly drops down onto your rod, trying to take the whole thing. The tightness around the shaft is incredible and excites you for every second she keeps sliding down. Half way down, Lucy takes a deep breath and drops down hard, engulfing the whole length. You feel yourself getting close to something, but you hold yourself back. Lucy falls to your chest, exhausted. However, you are no longer able to hold back the desire for pleasure.

You grab hold of her hips and raise her up only to slam her back down. Lucy moans loudly and continues to as you thrust into her over and over again, trying to experience all of the pleasure you can muster. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh~ Yeeeeeesssss~" Is all Lucy is able to manage to say. You feel her tightening up after a few minutes. The extra squeeze is sending you over the edge.

"L-Lucy, I can't hold on any longer. Something's going to come out!" You loudly tell her. Lucy manages enough strength to tell you to pull out. You pull out and stand back. Lucy drops to her knees and starts to rub your swollen cock fast. You feel something back up inside of you looking for a release. You can't hold it. You unleash a large load onto the face of Lucy and manage to get a couple shots in her mouth.

You stand there motionless without any energy. Whatever that was, it took a lot out of you. You stare into her eyes and smile. She smiles back and opens her mouth to say something when we hear a sound that sends a chill of fear down your spines. The sound of the front door opening and closing. Suddenly you are both full of adrenaline and rush to clean up the mess as well as get dressed. A couple minutes later the door opened.

Lincoln steps in. "Hey Lucy, sorry we forgot about you so we came back to-" Lincoln stops mid sentence when he sees you and Lucy sitting on the floor reading poetry books. "Hey there Lincoln. You weren't home so when your friend came over I invited him inside." Lucy tells him. You smile and nod your head. Lincoln rubs the back of his neck. "Oh ya, I forgot I had plans today. I'm sorry you came over here for nothing." He says. You stand and wave if off.

"No worries there. I had a blast with your sister. She's really awesome. Anyway, I guess I'll be heading home. Hey Lucy, see you at school?" You ask her, a slight blush showing as you wink at her. She twirls her hair with her finger. "Hope to see you around." She tells you. You walk out of that house, but you know this won't be the last time you two cross paths. After all, there's always school...


	2. Bathroom Emergency

Chapter 2

"Hey, are you paying attention?" Lincoln asks you. You snap to attention and smile. "S-sorry. That test in class today has me a bit off." You tell him. After registering your words, Lincoln starts to freak out and grabs hold of you. "Oh man! That's today?! I didn't study! I gotta go. See you in class?" He says, but runs off down the hall without hearing your answer. As soon as he turns the corner, you walk a few feet over to your locker and open it.

A single black envelope slowly falls to the floor. You reach down and pick it up. The envelope is completely black with an exception to your name written in white on the front. You blush deeply. There is no doubt about it; Lucy put this here. Memories of last week fill your mind as if they had only just happened. The next three days after said events were spent trying to communicate with her. You tried showing up early to catch her before school, staying late to catch her after school, even trying to go over to Lincoln's again.

On all fronts, no such luck. Lincoln doesn't want you to show up again and him not be there so a weekend would work better. You about put it off for a while, but this letter fill you with hope. Upon opening the letter, you check over your shoulders for anyone who could read it. Clear. You pull out a slip of paper and read it. "Meet me by the bathroom around 11." It isn't much to go on, but it's more than you had before. You stuff the note in your pocket and run to class, a smile covering your face. Nearby, hiding in the shadows, Lucy twirls her hair and bites her lip as she watches you running off.

The first half of the day goes by painfully slow. You try and pay attention to your teacher, but you soon find your eyes darting to the clock. After a few excruciating hours in class, 10:55 hits. You raise your hand and ask to go to the bathroom. As soon as the teach tells you to go, you speed out of class and head towards the bathroom. You arrive to find your self alone. After a minutes of standing there, someone taps your shoulder. You swing around to find Lucy. She smiles at you. You, however, awkwardly wave at her. "H-hey there Lucy." You manage to force out.

She takes your hand in hers. "We don't have a lot of time." She whispers to you. Before you can respond, Lucy pulls you into the boys room. Moments later you find yourself in the far stall pushed down on the toilet. Lucy sits in your lap and locks her lips with your own. She kisses you with a passion you never knew existed. You can feel real emotion within her actions. She proceeds to pull your pants down to your ankles. You look to her with eyes full of desire. You've wanted this to happen since that day.

Lucy runs her fingers over the clear outline of your dick through your underwear. You see her visibly shake with pleasure, just like last time. Lucy reaches in to her pocket and pulls out an object. A hair band. She then pushes back her hair before sliding the band into place. Within the dark lighting of the stall, Lucy's enchanting gem like eyes shine the brightest. You feel your self become more erect than before. She takes notice and pulls your member from your underwear without taking them off. She grabs hold and gestures to stand. You follow suit as Lucy leans over and pulls up her dress, revealing her bare beauty.

You smirk and step forward. "Didn't wear any undwear? You must really want this." You tease. In response, she wigglea her butt. You approach her, cock in hand, and try to align with the hole. You slowly push forward and thankfully feel a tight sensation. You begin to thrust into Lucy slowly, not to make a lot of noise. You can hear her moan slightly with every action. This is what you have been craving. Lucy. It's not the sex, but the girl. She puts you under her spell. You grab hold of her, flip her over, and hold her up against the wall.

You stare into her eyes as you thrust deep inside. You feel Lucy dig her nails into your back. You keep it up for a few minutes before you hear a voice. "Hey, what's taking you so long?" A voice says from within the room. The two of you freeze in place. You begin to loose your cool. Of all the people to walk in, why did it have to be Lincoln? You pull out of Lucy and sit on the toilet. "O-oh, I just really had to go man." You reply, scared. You hear him walk closer to your location. "Alright, but that's not the only reason I came. I want to appologize." He says. You scratch you head in thought. You have no clue where this is coming from.

"Listen, last week when you came over and I found you in Lucy's room, I was assamed. I didn't want you to meet her." Lincoln says, taking a pause. Lucy, finally free from the shock, takes the pause to walk over and straddle you. You wince at the sudden pleasure and throw Lucy a questioning glance. What you see brakes your heart. Those glimmering sapphire eyes are now accompanied with rivers of sadness. She wraps her arms around you in a hug and begins to grind your cock. You are at an impass. You can't protest against Lucy without Lincoln hearing. You have to brave through it.

"In fact, I'm embarrassed by her. She's creepy, depressing, and never laughs or smiles. She's always negative and never shows emotion. I wish she was normal." Lincoln contiues. Lucy tightens her hug and grinds faster and harder than before. You feel your self getting close. "A-anyway I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend hanging out at my house." Lincoln tells you. You barely register his words as Lucy goes to town on top of you. You gather the last of your strength to respond. "S-sounds good man. I-I'm almost done a-and then I'll head back." You faintly say.

"Alright! I can't wait! See you back in class!" Lincoln tells you before running out. As soon as his footsteps were out of range, you finally release it all Inside of Lucy. She tenses up and shutters all over. You stay like that for a few minutes before gaining the strength to move. After cleaning up, you turn to Lucy. "Are you alright? Back there during..." You start to ask before she interrupts. "It's complicated. My brother is not a fan of mine which causes a girl to question herself. I look up to my brother and all he does is look down in return. But it's nothing new. It doesn't bother me nearly as much as it used to." She admits.

She hugs you. "You were amazing by the way. I can't wait until next time." She tells you. Suddenly, she bites into your neck. You feel her sucking the area hard. Soon she releases and backs up, smiling. "Sorry, just marking you. Your mine now. See you on Friday." She says before running off. As soon as it had begun, it ended. She once again leaves you alone to your thoughts. So many questions with no way to find the answers. You exit the stall and take a look in the mirror. A quarter sized bruise now shows near your collar bone. You sigh deeply. "Great, now I have to hide this too." You openly complain. You go back to class with one thing certain; you and her were now in too deep to stop. This weekend will be interesting.


	3. Three Day Weekend: Part 1

The couple of days you had to spend waiting after the bathroom incident seemed as though it would never end. The questions you wanted to ask went unanswered and unheard. The days were torture, but soon enough it all led up to the present day. You are now sitting in class with your eyes glued to the clock above the door. 5 minutes. Your hand is gripping your bag, full of average sleep over supplies. The teacher is droning on about some math equation or other. You haven't been too keen on class all day.

You feel excitement inside your core, but also something else. Something dark. Fear. You feel fear. Fear of what's to come. You know there is something wrong with Lucy. You saw something in her eyes last you two were together. It showed hurt. She said it doesn't affect her as much now, but not having the love of her only brother she looks up to has left its mark on her being. 3 minutes. You wonder what the weekend will hold. You think about Lucy's last words to you. "See you Friday." Her words as clear as they were in person. You feel yourself slightly harden.

It's Friday. Your gut promises you you will cross paths today. Although you expect to spend all of your time with Lincoln, you hope some of it with Lucy. A note hits your desk causing you to focus. You pick the folded paper up and look inside. **_Are you excited? -Lincoln_**. You turn around to see him. He smiles and gives you a wave. You give a weak wave before responding. _**Can't wait!**_ You fold the note and pass along. It wasn't a lie by a long shot. You are excited for these next days, as you won't have to wait multiple days before another encounter. Once again you look to the clock. 1 minute left.

You watch every slow second go by with anticipation. You decide to close your eyes to help time pass by. Soon enough, you hear the bell signal for home. You open your eyes and quickly stand up. The next few minutes fly by. You and Lincoln gather your things before hitting the halls. Kids all around flash around us in all shades of color. After gathering your stuff, you make your way to the main door. Seconds later, you take a glance down a passing hallway to catch a glimpse of darkness. You stop Lincoln. "Hey I have to use the bathroom real quick. Can you wait for me by the school sign?" You ask him. He tells you no problem before you leave down the hallway.

You turn the corner and again spot her as she enters a classroom. You quietly run after and peek inside the room. What you find is off setting. Lucy stands there in front of two girls around her age. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here, I got you the test results for next week. Now give me back what is mine." Lucy tells the girls. Girl 1 walks forward and takes the paper, then turning around. Girl two walks up and shoves Lucy down. "You are in no position to be making demands. We are the ones with the leverage here. See?" Girl 2 says, pulling a small notebook from her pocket. "This diary of yours is pretty juicy. A lot of things in here would stir up quite a mess. So you're going to keep doing what we say until we decide to let you go." She shouts at her.

You feel your blood begin to boil. You can't believe what you're seeing. Blackmail? What a petty way to control someone, especially with someone's diary. You think about getting a teacher, when you witness the two girls cross the line. The lift up Lucy's dress and reveal her upper body, covered in bruises. They then begin to kick her chest with force, only concentrating on areas where they wouldn't show. That is it. You open that door with so much urgency that the girls think you are a teacher, quickly trying to cover their acts. They notice you aren't an adult and frown at you. "What do you want?" Girl 1 asks. You don't respond. You walk forward and grab the notebook from her.

"H-hey, that's mine!" She shouts. You glare into her soul. "If I ever see you near Lucy ever again, I'll send you and your friend to the hospital." You tell her, authority in your tone. Her face goes blank for a few seconds before she begins to tear up. The two run off. You get on the floor and help Lucy get to her feet. "What are you doing here?" She asks, her back to you. "I saw a glimpse of you down this hallway and decided to catch you off guard for once. But then I saw what they were doing and just lost it, rushing in to save you." You try to explain. "You didn't have to. You could have just walked away and I would have never known." She tells you coldly.

"There's no way I could have done that because...because...you're my friend. I know that sounds weird given we barely know each other, but I care for your well being. I care about what you're feeling. I could share anything with you, and I have never met someone like that." You try your best to explain your reasoning, but it's not perfect. Lucy says nothing, but spins around and locks lips with your own. After some time has passed, she breaks away. "I feel the same way and I don't know how to express it." She says with a smile. With one hand, you move her hair from her eyes. Tiny pools of liquid have formed in her beautiful eyes. You step away.

"Your brother is waiting for me. I have to go." You say. She hugs you and whispers, "Meet me in my room after Lincoln goes to sleep. My sister will be away at a sports event this weekend so I have the room to myself." She whispers. She runs off without another word, her diary in hand. You didn't notice her remove the book from your grip. You smile and follow suit. The rest of the day goes by fast as you meet all of Lincoln's family that are available. After meetings, we had dinner. You throw glances at Lucy throughout the meal, but she never once looks. She's playing it safe, not to give anything away. After dinner, you retire to Lincoln's room and the two of you play video games for a few hours.

Lincoln falls asleep around 11, nodding off for the last hour. You make sure he is out befor you sneak out of the room, your destination already set. The door to Lucy's room is unlocked and slightly ajar. You push it open and enter, closing the door behind you. The only light source is the shine of 10 candles surrounding a makeshift bed on the floor. On top of the bed is Lucy laying sideways, seductively. Her hair pushed back by a hair band. "Hey there." She says. You gulp hard. "H-hey there Lucy." You respond. She gets up and pulls off her dress, leaving only a pair of lacy red panties on. Her pale, petite body glows in the candlelight. You step forward, taking your clothes off in the process until you match with her.

"Before we continue," She says, stopping you, "I want you to know I really appreciate what you did for me today, and after some thinking I want to ask if you would like to be my secret boyfriend? At least until we explore these feeling some more. Afterwards, we could maybe continue in public?" She asks, her eyes telling you she is putting her soul into this question. You caress her cheek and kiss her forehead. "It's a deal." You whisper. She wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you, pulling you down onto the bed. You follow and begin to explore her body with your hands. Every curve, every line, every inch of her body you could get your hands on.

You lay her on her back and kiss down her body. Her body shivers and jerks from your kisses. You continue to kiss until you reach her lower body, where you take her panties off. She shows no embarrassment as her dripping pussy sits in front of you, inviting you in. You shimmy out of your underwear and grab your hard dick in hand. You take your time finding the hole, teasing her with your head. She's panting, her face completely red. You align your head and bend over to kiss her. While mid kiss, you slide into her tight hole slowly. She gasps for breath every step of the way, digging her nails into your back. Moments later you reach as far as you can go. Both of you are ragged breathed.

She tells you to go. You pull out slowly, up to the head, before slamming back into her and repeating the process. Soft moans eventually begin to come out of her mouth with every thrust. "H-harder." She tells you, barely able to speak. You think back to a video you and Lincoln watched in his room earlier and recall a position. You take her legs and rest them on your shoulders. She looks to you in question before falling back in pleasure after the first thrust. In this position, you are able to get even deeper inside of her and there is less resistance, allowing you to plow into Lucy twice as hard. Within the first 20 seconds Lucy cums, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. You keep it up for 5 more minutes when you feel your limit being reached. "Lucy, I'm going to cum." You whisper. She nods and pulls you into a kiss. She tightens up, causing the pleasure to hit you hard. With one last thrust you unload all of your pent up emotions along with your seed.

You fall to Lucy's side and stay there panting. Lucy manages to roll over and kiss you once more. "You...should get back before...you fall asleep." Lucy suggests. You nod and put your clothes back on despite the lack of energy. Lucy begins to clean the mess as you leave. As you walk down the hall, you smile to yourself. Your first girlfriend. As happy as you feel, the fear of what will ever happen if Lincoln ever finds out lingers in the back of your mind. You shake your head. Way too late to walk away anyhow, not that you would. You open Lincoln's door with one thought on your mind.

 **I wonder that tomorrow will bring?**


End file.
